


Pragmatic

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Gen, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Hobbes knows another language or two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pragmatic

**Author's Note:**

> For a scifiland challenge

"I assume it says 'John May Lives," Erica said, staring at the photograph. Worldwide, resistance groups were leaving their messages of rebellion writ large wherever they could. This German message was scrawled over a billboard advertising the Dresden Visitor healing centre.

"John May Lives. Never forget. Never stop fighting," Hobbes said, without looking up.

Erica turned in surprise and he paused in his industrious cleaning of his gun.

"What?"

"You speak German?"

He shrugged. "When you're a mercenary, it pays to know whether your employer is telling his men to 'give him the money' or 'shoot him in the head'."


End file.
